


Tease Me

by Pathtales



Series: Shameless [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dirty Pictures, Dirty videos, M/M, keith tops?????, lots of teasing, then some sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathtales/pseuds/Pathtales
Summary: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-"This is not how Pidge intended this to be used." Keith hissed"Who's gonna tell them?" Lance smirked.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-





	Tease Me

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Keith was trying to meditate when his new ... tablet? phone? ... messaging type device pinged. Pidge had told Coran all about smart phones and tablets and they were able to build one for everyone. 

Keith reached out to turn it off. While it was useful, they were currently all on the ship and he had no need for it. They knew where he was and could simply call on the overhead if it was an emergency. 

But Keith noticed that it wasn't one message. It was about 10 from Lance. Curious, Keith opened the messages and nearly choked when we saw what the other paladin had sent. 

[Did you know it had a camera?] 

That was the only text post followed by nine raunchy pictures Keith was not expecting. The first few pictures were just selfies of Lance, but the last three were of him naked and posing. 

After the initial shock, Keith thought that he really shouldn't be surprised. If it could be perverted, Lance would find it. Keith took a deep breath and decided to turn off the device, but he found that it took twice as long to clear his mind. 

Only a short while after Coran made the call for lunch, so Keith got up and stretched a bit before turning his device back on. 

[I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier!]

Keith just shook his head. This had the potential to be really fun or really annoying. 

He greeted Hunk as he went to sit down and chatted while they waited for the others. Hunk told Keith about an engine modification for the castle he was working on to make it a bit more quick to respond to attacks. They got into the conversation so much they barely noticed when the others arrived. Allura joined the conversation about the engines and Keith barely noticed how off the food tasted. 

All of a sudden his device vibrated and he looked down in surprise to check it. They were all together, so his first thought was that it was shorting out. 

Keith kept himself composed when he saw that it was Lance again. 

[I rather taste your cock right now] 

Keith saw that Lance and Pidge was talking, Lance acting as though it never happened. He turned back to his conversation, but was suddenly very aware of the blue paladin. 

[I just want to run my tongue all up and down your shaft and gag on you] 

Keith didn't even have time to respond before he got another message. 

[or if you want to fill my other hole, my tight little ass needs a pounding]

While he tried to rid his mind of the image, his member twitched traitorously. He quickly turned off his device and instead used all of his control into going back to the conversation he was in. 

After Lunch, Keith still was talking with Hunk and Allura as they walked out. 

"Hey Kieth, hold up." Lance called to him. He turned around and waited, letting Hunk and Allura go off on their own. 

"I'll come check out the engines in a bit." Keith promised Hunk as he and Allura walked away. He turned to Lance and simply raised an eyebrow. 

"So, what do you think of the new devices?" Lance asked with a knowing grin. 

"This is not how Pidge intended this to be used." Keith hissed

"Who's gonna tell them?" Lance smirked.

Keith pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to decide if he was more annoyed or turned on. "Lance..." he simply groaned. 

"Well I was going to suggest some... one on one sparing practice." Lance simply continued to grin wickedly. "But I know you were really into to conversation with Hunk and Allura, so maybe after you finish up with them." 

Before Keith could respond Lance walked away. He knew that the blue paladin was probably up to something, but he decided to try to to think about it. Or the tightness in his pants. 

He decided to go to the engine room and see the schematics for the new defense system and deal with Lance later. Nearly there, his tablet beeped again. When he saw it was Lance he decided to ignore it. 

"Hey man!" Hunk smiled when he saw Keith walking in. He immediately started I show Keith what they had discussed at lunch and Keith barely noticed his device beeping some more. It took an hour for Allura to say something. 

"Keith, I think your device is receiving a transmission." She pointed out. 

"Oh, it's just Lance joking around." Keith told her. "He found out it takes pictures and has been taking random ones of things just to bug me." 

"He shouldn't be using it for play." Allura frowned. "What if it freezes or breaks for an emergency. I think I might speak with him." 

"That's ok, I was going to speak with him later this evening about it at practice." Keith replied. 

"Sure, practice." Hunk muttered. Keith didn't know whether to be more annoyed or mortified. 

"Speaking of which, I should be heading out to change for that." Keith said quickly before leaving. He finally looked at his device when he got to his room and stopped dead. 

It wasn't pictures this time, but some videos. 

The first one had Lance slowly stripping while saying something about being impatient. Keith sat on his bed with his hard on coming back immediately. 

The second video showed Lance naked on his bed simply stroking himself. He was leaning against the head boards and moaning softly. 

The third video was of Lance on his knees and face down in his pillow, fingering himself with his delicate fingers. But this time he simply moaned Keith's name. 

Keith didn't know what he was doing until he was roughly knocking on Lance's door. 

"Finally." Lance grinned as he opened the door naked and fully hard. "Took you long en-" 

Keith interrupted him with a rough kiss, pushing Lance into his room and shoving him against the door. 

"Too much clothes." Lance whined, trying to undress Keith while still being kissed senseless. 

"Do you know hard it was to ignore you all day?" Keith growled into his mouth as Lance worked at his belt. 

"No but I have an idea." Lance couldn't help but quip as he grasped the other man's hard member and stroked it. Keith simply growled again as he kissed Lance with as much force as he could before moving down his throat, biting and sucking. "I've wanted to taste you all day." Lance begged. "Please." 

Keith pulled away and took the rest of his clothes off. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. He simply looked down and then back at Lance as if to say 'what are you waiting for?' 

A small moan escaped Lance as he walked over and dropped to his legs and immediately taking Keith's cock and started to stroke it. Lance's lips came to the tip and lightly licked it before taking it in his mouth and sucking softly. 

"No more teasing." Keith growled and grabbed Lance's hair. In one motion Lance took in all of Keith into his throat and started sucking and bobbing as fast and rough as he could. Keith was becoming undone if the moans were any indicator. Just as Lance could taste the pre cum, Keith pushed him off. 

"Now I'm going to fuck you." Keith growled harshly. "You're going to get on your hands and knees and I'm going fuck you as hard as I can." 

Lance obeyed; he had never seen this side of Keith before. In fact, as far as he was aware Keith was a strict bottom. He got on his knees and felt Keith's fingers in him, stretching and feeling him. He felt lube slick up his hole then gasped when Keith entered roughly. Keith gave a few slow pumps before becoming fast and rough all at once. 

Lance had never been fucked like this before. This was beyond sex or 'love making'. This was ball slapping rough, hitting his prostate at such a great angle that Lance knew he wasn't going to last much longer. "Keith." He moaned. 

That only made him go somehow faster and Lance lost it. His mind blank and he moaned uncontrollably. Keith grabbed onto his hair with one hand and yanked his head back and held him close as he bucked into him as hard and fast as he possibly could. Lance came with such fierceness that he nearly blacked out. After a moment he realized Keith was still fucking him erratically and groaned as he finally came as well. Lance couldn't remember a single time he came from just internal stimulation and was at a loss for words. Keith stayed inside him as he breathed deeply, trying to calm his heart beat. 

Finally he pulled himself out and fell to floor next to Lance who turned over so they were both staring at the ceiling. 

"Holy fuck." Lance finally said after what felt like an eternity of silence. "I had no idea you could fuck that good." 

"I didn't either." Keith said, still trying to control his breathing. 

"Are you telling me that that was your first time on top?" Lance looked at him with a mix of shook and adoration. 

"Yep." Keith said evenly. Lance turned to look at him. And waited until Keith looked back. 

"That was incredible." Lance kissed him softly. "And totally hot." 

"Thanks." Keith couldn't help but smile. 

"No, thank you." Lance said sincerely. They just laid on the floor for a little bit, but Lance suddenly felt scared. 

'Fuck.' He thought to himself. 'I might be in love with this guy.'


End file.
